Star wars : The Old Republic - Avalon legacy
by novadragon1000
Summary: two people raised by their adoptive parents one with the power of prophesy, the other a strong Force-sensitive, with no knowledge of their true parents living peacefully in the sands of Tatooine, one day their world is turned upside down as they stumble on a legacy dating back to around 5000 BBY by a holocron left to them by their real parents the only clue about the legendary jedi
1. Prologue :: Avalon legacy

**_Prologue :: Avalon legacy_**

**_"It is a dark era for the Jedi Order. The Sith Empire obliterated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and slaughtered many of the Republic's brave defenders during the last war."_**

**_"The surviving Jedi have withdrawn to their ancient home world of Tython, where they take advantage of a fragile peace to train a new generation of guardians for the galaxy."_**

**_"Now a new hope emerges. in the distant outer rim two people living among moisture farmers both strong in the force a descendant form a legendary Jedi whos name is now lost but is known by the surname Avalon stumble on a legacy as old as time itself their names are Terra and Raigho..._**

Dawn breaks over the horizon on the arid desert planet of Tatooine, as Terra Avalon jumps onto her brother's bed as he sleeps " _hey big brother_ " shaking him a few times and calls again " _big brother_ " ...her brother Raigho then gets up " _sis ? you always do this every morning ..._"  
Terra calls her brother to go outside , " _lets go have some fun_ "

Terra's family are moisture farmers for a living, outside their hut Terra stares into the sky  
" _hey big brother do you believe in other worlds ?_ "  
" _other worlds ? is something wrong ?_ " he asks her but Terra remains silent .  
Raigho takes his sister by his hand _" come on you can tell me "_ he responds in a calm voice. Terra shrugs it off " _its nothing just nightmares_ "

That night Terra gets the same vision again foretelling what will happen to them, Terra wakes up screaming as her brother runs into her room and holds her close " _whats wrong_ ? "  
Terra spoke between tears " _our parents will be killed and a dark caped figure with a red glowing weapon, the destruction of war._ "

Raigho calms her down " _its going to be ok you may just had a bad dream_ " and stays with her for the rest of the night, but that wasn't a dream it is a vision of the future a few weeks later Tusken Raiders ransacked their home taking everything of value and mortally injuring their parent and killing the other..  
The parent that is still barely alive then summons Raigho to her side and pulls out a key then directs him to a closed drawer on the other side of the room "_ bring me that box_ " she said in a weak voice , Raigho picks it up and brings it to her as she tells him to open it revealing a jedi holocron she then takes it out and puts it in his hand  
" _this was left to us by your real parents mainly your grandfather we are not your real parents, and take care of your sister_ "

Raigho then holds the jedi artifact close to his chest and touches the person whom he conceded as his mother for the last 10 years "_ may we meet in the next life , thank you for raising us_ "  
Terra then runs into the room and sees her brother on the ground with the body of their parent and approaches them. Raigho then tells Terra to gather their things " we are leaving this place now to find answers to these strange powers that we have. " The artifact that is now in Raigho's hands the only keepsake of their real parents.

Raigho then takes the speeder bike used by his adoptive family to the local spaceport of Mos Eisley , hoping someone there has some information on the item he is holding. The task seems harder than it is as most people there just told them " _the Republic has no jurisdiction here , get lost_ " while others others treated them as outcasts and wont even talk to them.

Terra had split off from her brother when they got to the spaceport and seeking answers herself but got the same treatment the constant sheltering of her older brother and her innocence got her into trouble as she lack the ability to foresee it coming.  
She pushes a person into talking but instead that person turns out to be a bandit pulls out a sword and cuts her in the arm with it. Terra calls out in pain and alerting her brother who was miles away in the other side of town.

Raigho then rushes into the area and sees what is happening in steps in " _step away from my sister and i will let you go , I do not wish to fight you here_ " He talks in a calm voice wishing to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. The bandit then raises his sword and attempts to strike him.  
Raigho puts out his hand and lets out a high powered force wave slamming the bandit into a nearby wall, alerting a group of nearby people, he then picks up his sister and flees the area. and bumping into a smuggler when he ran into a shop.

The smuggler takes note of the injured person Raigho carried on his back and asks them what happened ?  
Raigho responded " _we got into a fight with a bandit and seeks passage to get off world_ "  
The smuggler asks for some money so Raigho sold the speeder he used to get passage on his ship and takes them to Nar Shaddaa the smugglers moon...


	2. Awakening

**Prologue :: Awakening**

While on route to Nar Shaddaa in the cabin of the smuggler ship Raigho talks to his sister and cleans the wound " _you ok sis ?_ "  
his sister pulls away a bit " _it hurts_ " she responds as he then bound the cut apparently caused by a vibroblade.  
"_ we have to get you to a med center_ " he responds  
Terra then takes note that Raigho is carrying something a keepsake of their real family and asks to see it. Raigho reluctantly takes it out of his pocket.  
" _do you know what it is ?_ " she asks  
" _no_ " he responds as he then puts the holocron back into his picket. The smuggler ship soon lands at the Nar Shaddaa spaceport, and part ways with the ship's captain.

Raigho then turns to his sister " _stay close to me_ " he tells her  
Terra remains silent and nods " _yes brother_ " and clutches his arm tight looking around " _I am scared_ "  
he then turns to his sister " _sis , we will be ok, we will get through this together_ " putting his hands on her shoulder. " _don't worry_ " he added, as they walk into town. They spend the next several days in the slums of Nar Shaddaa coming across a group of refugees where they soon became targets of gangs in the area.  
During one encounter with a vicious gang group Raigho picks up a metal rod laying around on the ground and uses it as a sword successfully fending off an attack and chasing the gangs off. He then learns that this planet is too unsafe for them to stay any longer. They then hid themselves in cargo and stowaway on a ship taking them to the core world of Coruscant.

Little do they know that their movements are now being tracked by the sith as each time Raigho fights disturbances can be felt miles away and sometimes even on another planet. so they spend the next months as a drifter , jumping from planet to planet stealing and doing small jobs to get by on a daily basis and eventually landing back on Coruscant through sneaking into trade ships.

when they landed back at Coruscant Terra tells her brother " _big brother I don't feel so good_ " Terra's wound becomes infected and she collapses after months without any medical treatment, and Terra had not said anything before just keeping it to herself. Raigho then checks the wound feeling warm to the touch and is swollen with pus coming out of it. He knows he must do something fast and now they are at Coruscant there should be help here he thought but keeps a low profile so they do not alert any gangs or sith should any be close by and gets her to the med center.

" _hang in there_ " he tells her , Raigho is being followed again not by a sith this time but by a republic trooper who kept his distance from Raigho and consulting a Kyper crystal that begins glowing in his hand.  
Raigho then hands Terra over to the medical team and waits outside thinking to himself _( i done all i can , please be ok sister ... )_. After a few hours the doctor then comes out and talks to Raigho " _she is going to be ok her fever has broken but she is severely weakened , it was good that you brought her in any longer and she could had died, the wound got infected, you should go see her, a general anesthetic and antibiotic was used so she is asleep_ "

Raigho then thanks the doctor and gos inside and knelt down to his sister's bedside. Outside the door a republic trooper waits till the doctor is out of the area and walks inside being careful not to startle the young male who appears to be at his 20s the trooper approaches in a calm manner and calls to him. Raigho turns and sees another person there and gets defensive

" _who are you , what do you want_ " ? he asks.  
" _at ease , I will not harm you_ " said the Trooper as he then removes his helmet "_ I am a jedi knight of the republic, and been tracking your movements since you came to the core worlds._"  
" _yes but what about my sister , i cannot leave without her , and how will i know you are who you say you are_ "  
The Jedi knight then responds " _our laws teaches us to always speak the truth, you can trust me, so that is your sister ?_ "  
" _yes, she is about 2 years younger than i am and we spend the last few months to eight years trying to avoid gangs and people holding red colored swords_ "  
" _and those red swords look something like this_ " as the jedi knight shows Raigho his lightsaber. Raigho responds yes and also of the several occurrences while they are jumping between planets that he was able to push someone away without touching them, and Terra from time to time can see visions of future events.

The jedi knight then takes a breath and tells them " _you may not believe this but he two of you are what is known as a force-sensitive , come with me to Tython and there you will find the answers you seek._ "


	3. Hand of Fate

**prologue - Hand of Fate**

Terra spends the rest of the night in recovery as Raigho reflects on what he has herd form the jedi knight earlier in regards to finding the they seek at Tython by following him telling Raigho to meet at the spaceport.  
Raigho never left his sister's bedside falling asleep there as she then awakens putting a hand on him " _brother ?_ " she said in a quiet voice , Raigho then wakes up  
" _are you ok ?_ " he responds as he looks at her

Raigho then pulls out the jedi artifact left to them by their real parents and then putting it back into his pocket after looking at it for some time.  
"_ did you find something ?_ "  
" _don't worry about it , how are you feeling now sister ?_ "  
Terra responds truthfully but notices that her brother may be hiding something, and she was right. Raigho responds that during the night someone came to them promising the answers that they seek and that they should go with him.  
" _this is the only lead we have_ " he tells her...

Back at the spaceport the Jedi knight contacts the Jedi Order through a holo communicator " _I have found the source of the disturbances in the force , it is coming from two people though older than what is supposed to be a Initiate but appears to be on the run form sith._ "

the person on the other side is the Jedi grandmaster responding back " _good work so i will assume you give them the initiate to their problems ?_ "

" _yes master_ " was the Jedi knight's response.

The next day Terra makes a full recovery rejoining her brother "_ so what do we do now ?_ "  
_" I am going to the spaceport maybe this so called Jedi Knight has the answers we seek "_ he tells her and they then make their way to the spaceport, where the jedi knight then greets them.  
" _hello , I been expecting you Raigho , Terra are you ready to find the answers you seek ? remember ounce we go there is no turning back , your life will change forever._ "  
Raigho then speaks for the both of them " _yes, we are ready_ "  
" _Very well was the knight's response_ " as they then board his ship and head for Tython.


	4. Ch 1 : Crisis at Tythron

**Chapter 1 - Crisis at Tythron**

After the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during the Sacking several years ago, the Jedi Order retreated to its recently-rediscovered home world of Tython in the Deep Core. There, they train a new generation of Jedi and rediscover their past amongst Tython's verdant forests and mountains, though the violent Flesh Raiders pose a threat to both the Jedi and the illegal Twi'lek settlers of Kalikori village.

On the way there the Jedi Knight tells Raigho and Terra " _The both of you will be presented to the order as Jedi initiates_ "

Terra then looks at her brother confused " _Jedi ?_ "  
Raigho then shows the knight the cubical box he is carrying " _so this is ?_ "  
" _a Jedi holocron , jedi artifacts that are used to record and preserve what they have learned for the future generations._ " the jedi knight responded. " seeing that you have one comferms our suspensions that you and Terra are able to feel the force. "

The Jedi fighter then lands at the spaceport at Tythron, where they are then greeted by another Jedi telling them that there has been a attack by flesh raiders on the temple grounds. The knight then turns to Terra and Raigho " report to the Council "  
Raigho hen asks " _what about you all_ "  
" _we are needed to deal with the threat ., and may the force be with you_ " they respond to Raigho and his sister as another two shuttles land from one of them a young Padawan steps out and from the second shuttle a jedi initiate.

Master Yuon Par then walks in to greet her Padawan and directs her student to recover the holocrons. They later discover the existence of the Fount of Rajivari, a collection of knowledge left behind by the ancient Jedi Master Rajivari, and joining forces with a Trandoshan hunter Qyzen Fess, the apprentice locates the Fount discovering it to be Rajivari's own Force ghost and prevents a now-insane Raloch from destroying the ancient Forge that the Order used to construct lightsabers, thereby earning the rank of Jedi Consular but Master Par succumbs to a mysterious illness just after her student is promoted.

The second person becomes a Padawan to Master Orgus Din the two investigate the Flesh Raiders' recent activities. When Din and his student discovers that Din's former apprentice Bengel Morr is leading the Flesh Raiders, the Jedi launch attacks on the Flesh Raiders across Tython, but Din is captured by Morr after he is betrayed by Kalikori Village. His apprentice after escaping another trap set by the villagers pursues Morr with the astromech droid T7-O1 and ultimately defeats him in battle at the Forge, rescuing Din and earning the rank of Jedi Knight.

Raigho and Terra are then brought before the Jedi Order. The remaining masters then talk to them " _we been expecting you, but a crisis had hit the Jedi order , the two if you are older than what is the ideal age for a Jedi initiate_ "  
Raigho then steps up " _Its true that we are older than what is supposed to be the ideal age but we been constantly on the run from shady people and been seen as outcasts by the other people , they fear us for some reason, please accept my sister and I we are ready._ "

Satele Shan responds " _ok then , you two are now Jedi Initiates_ " and recites their code

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _  
_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _  
_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _  
_ There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
_ There is no death, there is the Force. _


	5. Ch 2 : A new life

**Chapter 2 - A new life**

Terra and Raigho begin training as a Jedi Initiate under the watchful eye of Jedi master Jaric Kaedan and Satele Shan the grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Raigho and Terra are shown to have a great affinity to the force but one thing concerns Jaric Terra has a sense of attachment and insecurity mainly with her brother in order for her to be at her full potential the Jedi Order decided to separate them placing them in different clans.

Raigho soon adapted to the new clan but feels restless from time to time while , Terra was worse off most of the time. Terra is then instructed to talk to Satele at least ounce a week from then on , eventually Terra begins to see her as a mentor and becomes more open but only to Satele to everyone else she is back to her normal quiet self. To Terra's clan mates she is often seen as an elder sister to them , one year passes and it is time for Terra and Raigho to take part in the Jedi Initiate Trials in which they both pass and are now Padawans in the Jedi Order.

after the trial the master then tells them " _congrats you are now padawan of the Jedi order, you will now be assigned to another Jedi to further your training_ "  
" _thank you master_ " they respond as they leave the room.  
Master Satele then stops Raigho and Terra " _Raigho I will take you as my Padawan, do you accept ?_ "  
Raigho then bows to her " _It will be an honor Master Satele I will uphold the Jedi Code and the lessons learned from you .._ "

Master Satele then turns to Terra " _and you will be assigned to our knights who is currently at nar shaddaa apparently he has not reported in yet his name is Elijah Moon, he was sent there to defuse a situation between the locals there, the problem has since then risen to a point of violence, has also been reports that weapons are being smuggled off planet , a shuttle is being prepped to take you there you are to aid Elijah and after assigned as his padawan. we also need you to pass on a message that he needs to return to the temple._ "  
" _which leads us to the next problem Raigho you will go with Elsa to Alderaan there has been a problem among the noble houses that may result in a civil war if a war does break out we will suffer many casualties , and that is in our best interests to avoid._ "

" _Yes master_ " they both respond and got on board their shuttles. This was the very last time Terra and Raigho saw each other directly but they did share a strong force bond. Terra arrived onsite landing in the spaceport Terra then looks around for the person whom she was told to find thinking _( I never thought i be going back to this place , but this time it feels different to me this time I am coming back as a Jedi apprentice. )_

Terra retracing the steps she and her brother went to find all the typical areas of all possible locations that Elijah could had went and finds him at Shadow Town in the middle of a battle between two gang groups , Terra then steps in to lend him a hand and deliver a message to him telling him to return to the Jedi a second report that weapons had been smuggled off world.  
When they finished stopping the smugglers Terra uncovered several Jedi holocrons. After turning the weapons over to the republic Terra takes the holocrons back to the temple.


	6. Ch 3 : Dark times

**Chapter 3 - Dark times**

Elijah and Terra returns to the temple at Tyhron reporting to the Jedi Order , " this mission had failed , but we did manage to recover a Jedi Holocron from smugglers "

_" this is strange "_ said one master.

_" Yes , I agree why will they want something like that "_

_" well their motive is up for debate but you did well in recovering it so this is not all for nothing, chances are the artifacts got looted form the temple at Coruscant, this war has cost us alot but it will do well to avoid losing our history as well "_

Satele then continues _" but we have other pressing matters now at Ord Mentell people are unhappy the problem has since then risen to a point of violence a small republic base had been caught in a cross fire between two rival groups the mayor had requested our aid as the senate is unable to do anything._  
_and our second problem at Coruscant many parts of the city are still in ruins or under control of gangs, a group of people who calls themselves the Migrant Merchants' Guild they are supposed to be advocates for refugee rights and supports the Coruscant reconstruction effort but they had begun to act violent._  
_Even for us the Jedi Order had been stretched thin, these are dark times for the Order._"

Another person then walks into the room as the attention is now diverted to the person who just walked in Jaric Kaedan then talks to him "_ sorry to pull you away from your master, but what have you learned about her condition_ "

The nameless Jedi then explains that the condition comes from a ancient sith known as a jedi plague those effected will ofthen say "_ the darkness is coming_ " and will act like a different person there is no cure for it but the effected can be shielded from it but the port used to learn it is destroyed.

" _interesting and worrying , we received disturbing communications from the other masters, so i do not think this is a isolated case and they all repeat the same phase the darkness is coming..._ "

Syo Bakarn then puts his thoughts on the matter " _we do not know any more than you do, but we think shielding these people may get us closer to this plaguemaster, you have to be able to move freely so we prepared a ship for you to use , you earned it_ "

Satele Shan then responds "_ I hate to ask anymore of you but with that library destroyed only you can do this , two of our masters and fallen silent they were last herd form at Nar Shaddaa and Taris we need you to go and investigate if they are under the plague shield them and take Terra with you we think she can gain a great deal from you_ "

The young Jedi then bows to the other masters " _yes master_ " was his response and is now joined by a new Padawan. Elijah is then instructed to bring the victim of the plague back to the temple...


	7. Ch 4 : The Expedition

**Chapter 4 - The Expedition**

The two Jedi then board the ship issued to them by the Jedi Order takeing their seats on the bridge. The ground crew then talks to them " _you are now cleared to launch "_  
_" Thank you "_ said the Jedi as he then starts up the engines and tests all the systems before launching and inputting the coordinates to Taris. The engines then make a loud roar as the ship then flies off into space and engages the hyperspace drive and makes the jump to Taris.

The Jedi Order then contacts the ship just as they warp out of hyperspace. Terra then talks to her master  
_" Master we have a incoming call "_  
_" ok patch it through "_ said her master  
_" ok "_ Terra then presses a switch as a hologram shows up on the holo-comm Syo Bakarn then speaks to them  
_" we sensed your arrival at Taris, your target is Master Cin Tykan a survival specialist of the Jedi Order he and his Padawan been working to restore the planet and re colonize the planet "_  
Terra then asks _" What happened to this planet ? "_  
The jedi master then responds _" Taris was ounce a city world much like Coruscant, many years ago a Sith destroyed the planet, now all it is left is a polluted swamp. The Republic been trying to rebuild but has experienced many setbacks, your job is to investigate the Jedi Master and lend help to the effort there, Captain Nelex will provide further assistance to the effort there. "_  
"_ got it Eraqus out_ " said the Jedi.

Eraqus and Terra then begin the landing sequence and brings the ship into orbit and lands at the Olaris Spaceport on Taris. Terra and her master then finds Captain Nelex who was happy that there is another Jedi at Taris.  
Eraqus then asks for Cin Tykan, and Nelex then tells them that Master Tykan had left with a research team to take pollution readings as Aris Vauranelle then walks in and introduces herself implying that there is nothing wrong with her master. Aris then trys to contact her master on her holo-comm but in place of her master a soldier responds and requests backup.  
Captain Nelex then asks what happened to Tykan.

Terra then turns to her master "_ something seems not right_. " The captain begins to panic when Eraqus calms him down " _we will go out to look for him "_ The captain then gives them a map and warns them that there is more than toxins in the swamps "

Using a map to guide them Terra and Eraqus venture out into the swamps. As they went deeper Eraqus can sense his padawan's fear and reassures her _" fear can effect your judgment and focus it is also a path to darkness remain clam and be ready at any time. "_ little did they know that a small group of rakghouls are stalking them.  
A Rakghoul then attempts to get a drop on Terra , her master quickly draws his saberstaff and ignites one end then cuts the creature in two. He then tells Terra _" your lightsaber is your life now is a good time to use it "_ Terra then draws her weapon a blue lighsaber as they get surrounded by more of those disgusting and hungry looking creatures.

Terra then leaps at one of the creatures using Ataru form, for a few minutes all we see is a blur of blue , green and claws as Terra uses a mix of Ataru and shien form to dispatch the creatures with the help of her master.  
_" That was a bit reckless padawan "_ he tells her  
_" sorry master "_ was her response as they then check the map and head to the area where they are last seen where they are then ambushed by a gang known as Death's claw as soon as they dispatch the assassins Terra then looks around the area finding a droid and calls her master.

the droid then updates their map and directs them to the next area allowing Terra and Eraqus to follow the trail of Tykan while it is doing self repairs. Terra and Eraqus then find the team at the outskirts of the sinking city.  
Terra then looks on_ " more like the remains of the team "_ as only 3 people are still alive Terra then gos in to help them but was unable to move the heavy rubble. Eraqus then with one hand effortlessly clears the rubble using the force.  
He then gos to aid the other 2 people trapped in the fire , one of them got angry but Eraqus tells them _" no artifact is worth risking someone's life. "_

The people they saved then told Terra and her master that Tykan went to the Junction and explains that the area is a purification facility. The captain then demands a report from the Jedi Eraqus who then tells them that the jedi master is responsible and that he needs help. The captain then demands that the Jedi master be brought to justice while Tykan's padwan pleads with Eraqus.  
Eraqus then gives the padwan his sympathies and gos to The Junction with Terra.


	8. Ch 5 : Rakghoul Invasion

**Chapter 5 - Rakghoul Invasion**

The remaining members of the team then tells Eraqus that Tykan is now planning to attack the Junction located in the Brell Sediment and speaking with the security chief.  
_" ah you are here Jedi , forgive the mess here "_  
Eraqus then talks about Tykan's plans to destroy the Junction and makes a suggestion to evacuate the area and do it fast. Most of the workers are now convinced that Tykan had gone insane.

Tykan then walks in as Eraqus tries to reason with the Jedi master to no avail, instead Tykan rambles on about nonsense and walks away.  
Tykan then draws his weapon a green lighsaber and destroys the main pipeline flooding the area with toxic gasses.

The chief then asks the Jedi _" did you smell that ? the maniac busted the main pipeline "_ another worker then rushes in and reports that rakghouls are coming in and that Tykan is still at it breaking the barriers around the facility allowing more of those creatures to come in. Eraqus then talks to his padawan " go rescue the workers " as he then aids the remaining people.

Terra responds _" yes master "_ as she then gos to the next room finding it blocked by a heavy blast door. Terra then presses a switch on the door but it will not budge, with no one nearby she must do it herself, her masters voice echos in her head _( the force is your ally )_ remembering her training at the Jedi Temple.  
Terra then walks over to the blast door and uses force wave to break through. On the other side she sees Rakghouls swarming about and some of the workers are on the ground unable to do much. Terra then rushes in drawing her lightsaber lighting it up in midair as she uses force leap slamming down on one of the creature's heads.

Terra then continues to clear the area then pull out all the workers before meeting up with her master. More problems then show up in another area. The two Jedi are then sent to close the tunnels in which the creatures are pouring in from if not they will be food for the rakghouls. Terra and Eraqus this time went together.  
This time working together with her master Terra adapts the shien form to keep the creatures at bay as her master blocks each of the gates and works through the area. They then find a datapad that Tykan is useing and returns it to the security chief. The chief finds that he is unable to decode the datapad and advices them to go back to captain Nelex.

Captain Nelex was able to decrypt the datapad and finds out that the datapad is a record of the infrastructure of Taris. Rakghouls then break in just as Terra and Eraqus is about to leave. Nelex then tells them to seal the 3 tunnels in the building to halt the rakghouls. Eraqus tells Terra " _lets do this together_ " but Terra aleady rushed off to deal with the Rakghouls.  
" _wait Terra_ " he calls as he then rushes after her. Terra begins slashing at the horde of Rakghouls using wide attacks and leaving herself fairly open for counterattacks but due to the creatures mindlessly attacking she gains the upper hand and beats a group of them on her own as she then calls to her master " _seal the tunnel now_ "  
Eraqus then rushes over to the entrance and seals it, before going to the second tunnel and fighting off the creatures along the way before going to the main tunnel entrance where a larger one blocks their path.

Eraqus tells his padawan again " _lets do this together_ " Terra only looks at his master and rushes in recklessly. With a missed block she gets slammed by a giant claw and hits a nearby wall hard. Eraqus walks up and puts a hand on her using force heal and gets Terra back on her feet. " _Terra next time i say we work together do so then rushing off recklessly_ "  
This time the two Jedi team up their attacks to bring down the giant creature and sealing the tunnel before returning to Nelex.

Nelex then reports that Master Tykan has kidnapped his Padawan and is now planning to attack an old reactor. Eraqus then asks the Captain " _what can happen to this place_ " Nelex then responds " _a chemical meltdown can destroy everyone in the Republic zone and do alot of damage to this planet, "_  
_" this is genocide :_" he tells Eraqus and continues his rant " _forget a trial i want him dead_ "  
Terra and Eraqus then make their way to the reactor...


	9. ch 6 : Super Reactor

**chapter 6 - Super Reactor**

Eraqus and Terra then make their way to the reactor at Tularan Marsh following the report from Captain Nelex. When they arrive they find the droids there been acting strange as if they had been reprogrammed. Terra gos to investigate when she got too close the droid pulled out a blaster and fires at her, the shot is then blocked by her master and deflected back at the droid causing it to explode he then turns to Terra " _lets not be too hasty and look before you make any actions or you may just find yourself at the end of a lightsaber._ "

" _yes , master_ " Terra said in a rather low voice as they go deeper into the reactor around the corner there are more droids. At the approach of the two Jedi the droids draw their blasters and unleashed a torrent of gunfire. Using shien form Terra reflects the shots back at the droids as they make their way to the main reactor.  
There they find Master Cin Tykan and his padawan Aris. Eraqus approaches the Jedi master but is stopped by Aris insisting that there is nothing wrong still in denial of her master. Eraqus then reasons with her " _will a jedi do the things he is doing now ?_ " he asks.  
Aris then looks down finally realizing it to be true " _no_ " she then turns to her master " _no this is wrong , let them help you_ "  
Tykan is now convinced that his padawan is turned against him " _I am doing what is the right thing to do , the purification of Taris shall begin with you_ "

Tykan then grabs his padawan and tosses her aside and draws his weapon attempting to kill Aris , right before it makes contact Terra blocks the attack and engages the Jedi master to a battle. Eraqus then checks on Aris before checking on the battle.  
Terra attempts to disarm Tykan but fails disarming Terra instead, Eraqus then steps in with his weapon a saberstaff he then applies shiim to bring the Jedi master down with out killing him. Tykan falls to his knees " the darkness is comming to swollow me whole " he responds holding his wound.  
Eraqus then approaches Tykan " _relax, it will be over soon_ " and shields Tykan from the plaguemaster draining Eraqus in the process.

Tykan then gets up "_ I feel better_ " he said and turns to Eraqus " _you saved me but at a great cost to yourself , I hope this burden does not become too great_ " and admits his guilt, Eraqus then comforts the Jedi master " _none of this is your fault_ "  
Tykan decides to go back to the temple and report to the other masters while Aris thanks the Jedi who saved her master " _he needs compassion now_ " and leaves the area.

Eraqus then reports to Nelex who is angry with the Jedi's actions but none the less thanks them. They then return to their ship and contacts the Jedi Council with their report.


	10. Ch 7 : The Professor

**The Professor**

Master Syo Bakarn congratulates Eraqus on his hard work on Taris, and tells him " _Master Tykan had already contacted me._ " Eraqus then covers Tykan_ " he deserves an advocate none of this is his fault. " _

Master Syo responds " _True , but unfortunately we cannot let word of the plague become public , but to see a Jedi fall so far plague or not._ " Eraqus then tells Master Syo that Tykan talked about someone named Lord Vivicar before he was healed. Master Syo did not seem to recall the name but will begin to look into it. He then talks about the second missing Jedi master at Nar Shaddaa telling Eraqus " _if Lord Vivicar is the person causing it you will be our only hope._ "

Eraqus then gos to the ship's bridge and puts in the coordinates for the next destination Nar Shaddaa taking his place in the pilot seat. When flight preparations are completed he then engages the hyperdrive to make the jump and warping out in the star system of Nar Shaddaa. He then contacts the Jedi Master Syo just before he lands.

Master Syo Bakarn explains that Nar Shaddaa is a den of corruption and gang violence controlled by a group called the Hutt Cartel.

" _Is this a lawful place in the past_ ? " Eraqus asks.

Syo then explains the history of the planet, " _At best it was a refugee camp for the original natives till the Hutts made their industry there , but now despite its power the Hutt Cartel is crashing with a new group called the Guiding Hand._ " He then explains the group's followers are extremely loyal to a unknown leader and believes this leader is the missing Jedi Master Duras Fain, telling Eraqus about the master's ability to influence others through the force and tells Eraqus " _I got a contact there that can help named Tharan Cedrax , he is one of my friends and also a friend of Fain_. "

Syo then tells Eraqus to be careful and not to underestimate the Jedi master wishing him luck in the mission. Eraqus then lands the ship at the spaceport he then looks at his Padawan sensing something wrong as something seems to be on Terra's mind making her feel uneasy.

" _What's wrong_ ? " Eraqus asks her Terra decides to dismiss it as she always did with her brother not wanting her master to worry about her and focus on what he has to do. They then exit the ship and go to Tharan Cedrax's office where they are greeted by a holographic AI named Holiday " _welcome to the offices of Tharan Cedrax , my name is Holiday and i am pleased to assist you. If you have an appointment please make yourself comfortable_. "

Terra looks at the AI confused and wonders _( is this a droid or a projection )_, she then asks " _what are you ?_ " Holiday then explains that she is a AI that can think and act like a real person. Terra then turns to her master " _so now what_ ? " she asks. Holiday then responds " _so you are Jedi, if you are here to see Tharan unfortunately he has been gone for a long time._ "

" _So where is he now_ ? " Eraqus asks

" _he got a commission to design a weapon and the customer wanted him to deliver it to the nikto sector, the aliens there hate the republic he should had never agreed to go._ " Eraqus then makes a promise that he will bring Tharan back. Holiday then gives Eraqus the directions and warns them that the area is a nasty place.

They then go to the nikto sector to search for Tharan, as they moved deeper Terra begins to feel uneasy remembering Nar Shaddaa when she was spacing with her brother and having to fight gang groups from time to time, that feeling is still burnt into her mind. They then find Tharan talking to his customer disagreeing on the terms of employment telling his commissioner " _don't be a idiot, the weapon is my creation but you are using it to fight the Hutts, I will be looking for my backbone in a trash dump, no deal._ "

The Nikto Boss seems displeased " _I will be taking the prototype to master drenched in your blood. " _

Eraqus approaches them " _lets not use violence now _"

_" such a small Jedi I stood before a great master , in a few words he showed me the true way. " _

_" I am begging you , do not get him started on this again "_

_" The darkness is coming, and the gangs are united against it we are the master's guiding hand and we will crush the Hutt Cartel " _Eraqus then asks about what does this darkness have to do with the cartel. The boss explains that it is an agent of darkness. The boss then tells the Jedi to stand aside and his promise to the master that he will bring the prototype.

" _You are doing this out of suggestion the master brainwashed you_ " replied Eraqus. Then as if on cue of a drama on stage the boss responds " _so you will fight the master ? , Enough ! no one will stand in the way of master's work the Hutt Cartel must fall. " _The boss then attacks Eraqus the battle also draws Terra into the the conflict but the boss was no match for the Jedi Consular who then strikes down the crime boss and its followers in the area.

Tharan then remarks on the people here after they got finished , Eraqus then tells Tharan that Holiday had sent them to look for Tharan here. " _business before pleasure , I suppose_ " Tharan responds.

Terra looks at Tharan with disgust " _this Jedi is my master , show some respect._ "

" _Impressive , I like to hear more when you young friend is gone._ " Tharan said in a rather mocking way he then straightens up " _Tharan Cedrax. professor and engineer, at your service not everyone here respects my skills mainly those aliens you defeated._ " Tharan then shakes his head " _challenge the Hutt Cartel ? No where did they get such a delusional idea ?_ "

Eraqus then tells him " _I think I know who is behind this_ " explaining what he herd from the Jedi master Syo. Tharan then thinks out loud _( so Duras Fain as something against the Hutt Cartel , if a Jedi master is involved he will be the one. ) " Syo is right if he is the one behind this business it will leave the Republic high and dry. "_

Eraqus then asks_ " where is he now ? "_

_" it has been years since we last spoke, but if he is using the gangs maybe that is our opening , I know a local gang The Red Light Lancers a bunch of slicers and tech specialists that are a part of this Guiding Hand at least that is what the rumors say. "_

_" I need to be in that group, a Jedi master will not need slicers unless he is planning something big. " _

Tharan then agrees to work with the Jedi telling him "_ I be in my office , if he is planning something big I need to prepare_. "


	11. Ch 8 : Running with the Lancers

**Running with the Lancers**

Eraqus tells Terra to return to the office and stay there while he heads to the Red Light Lancers' safe house in the Red Light Sector. He then makes a call to Tharan Cedrax using his holo-comm, Tharan then answers " _this is Tharan Cedrax. can you read me Jedi ?_ "

_" I am listening "_

_" The lancers leapt at a chance of hiring me their boss Klage is at the meeting ground right now. " _at the meeting ground Eraqus is then greeted by Klage. Asking where is Tharan , we need him and not some useless Jedi.

_" I am just as good as Tharan at only half the price "_ Eraqus told the gang leader. Klage then questions Eraqus with several questions.

_" I came here to work not to be questioned "_ was Eraqus' response. The gang leader then welcomes the Jedi calling him brother, and sends him on a job for the gang group. Tharan then contacts Eraqus with a commlink asking him to report back to his office.

Eraqus and Tharan then come up with a plan that doesn't involve the slaughtering of people as Jedi often oppose it in favor of doing things peacefully. They then head to the Defense Network Control Center and sabotage the controls. The Lancers boss then contacts Eraqus " _we are making great progress and our master will also like to speak with you. He doesn't like delays. _"

Terra wanted to join her master but was told to remain in the office till further notice. Eraqus then gos to the meeting area indicated by the Lancers boss. There Duras Fain talks to Eraqus through a holocomm terminal. _" Come Jedi I been looking forward to this ever since the boss told me about his new star. "_

Fain then talks about Syo among other things one of which is to perhaps eliminate Eraqus, in which Eraqus keeps his cool telling the Jedi Master _" the worst you can do is to make me one with the force "_ Fain then expresses his wish to battle Eraqus himself but will rather fight the Hutt Cartel. Fain then commands the Morgukai standing in the room to kill the Jedi.

This time Eraqus fights alone but was able to dispatch the attackers he then gets a call form Tharan " _Jedi are you alright ?_ " Eraqus responds " _Yes , I made it out in one piece just maybe a scratch or two_ " With the help of Tharan and Holiday the Jedi decrypts the data stored at the terminal to find the location where Duras Fain is hiding... Shadow Town.

Eraqus is then told to report back to the office.


	12. Ch 9 : Shadow Town

**Shadow Town**

Back at the office Tharan talks to one of the bounty hunters who works for the Hutt Cartel telling the hunter " _I have nothing but respect for them._ " The hunter doesn't believe him and says that a Jedi is behind the Guiding hand, and that also a Jedi been seen in the office. Terra then approaches the hunter " _and you herd right I am the Jedi seen in the office. Why are you here ?_ "The hunter says that he is here investigating the Jedi activity when her master enters. Seeing two members of the Jedi Order in the office the hunter decides to report it.

Eraqus then tells the hunter " _we are friends of Tharan as for the Guiding Hand i can assure you no Jedi are involved._ "

"_ funny I was told that a Jedi Master is behind the Guiding Hand_. "

Not willing to silence the hunter Eraqus then uses a mind trick to convince the hunter " _Jedi had nothing to do with the Guiding Hand, report that to your masters._ "

The bounty hunter then leaves the office with Tharan responding "_ that was too close, the Hutts are onto Fain._ " Eraqus and Tharan then devise a plan to break into Shadow Town and confront the Jedi Master. Tharan also has made a device that can prevent Fain from brainwashing us.

" so how will this work ? "

" I had talked to my friend about this it basically gives the the user a short sharp shock on their brain when a Jedi attempts to impose their will... hm Shadow Town I never thought I be going in person I am ready when you are. "

They then make their way into Shadow Town this time Eraqus allows Terra to join him. Their first task is to scramble the security cameras at the guard tower. Eraqus then gos to distract the guards with his Padawan while Tharan gos to mess up the up-link for the cameras when they are finished they radio Eraqus. Tharan then tells Eraqus "_ I have marked the next area on your map we should hurry._ "

The next location takes them to a security terminal where Tharan tells Eraqus that this will take a bit longer and asks that he and Terra cover them, he then proceeds to knock out the power when a guard enters. Eraqus then imposes his will on the guard sending him away and then checking on Tharan and Holiday who was successful with knocking out power at Fain's hideout reporting that this is their chance to get to the Jedi master.

Duras Fain then greets Eraqus at the hideout " _very good Jedi you survived my henchmen and this dank little town, your master had taught you well._ "

" _I want a peaceful solution to this problem , tell your followers to stand down_. "

" _not so fast , i am not finished talking about your master_ " Fain then brings up a bunch of non-meaningful things about Yuon Par. Eraqus shakes his head and maintains his focus " _if you are trying to distract me , it will not work._ " Fain then responds " _that is the truth, that our actions paved the way to destroy a friend of ours that day. _" Fain admits his guilt of that day but now feels free of it.

Terra then talks to the Jedi Master " _let my master help you , he can shield you form this plaguemaster, and stop this problem. If the Hutts find out you are behind this the Republic is finished out here._ "

" _Ah. I see you taken on a Padawan now that is someone i will like on my side , it seems you really do care about another person but I wonder if this student of yours will join me ?_ " Fain then focuses on Terra and attempts to impose his will to serve him when he then feels a sharp piercing pain on his head. " _what the ? , What is that thing. ?_ "

Tharan then walks into the room "_ this is a piece of exo-tech, to make sure you will not be influencing my two Jedi friends._ " Fain then holds his head and looks at Tharan " I_ should had known you will bring him along as well_ and one of his damm toys. " drawing his weapon and lighting it up at the same time.

Eraqus then steps in " _you can no longer influence us, its over._ " Fain then sees this as a challenge and attacks drawing the attention of two guards who attacks Terra and Tharan using blasters turning the hideout to a small dueling arena. Terra draws her weapon and deflects the blaster shots back at the guards and covering Tharan. Eraqus then proceeds to incapacitate Fain slashing the Jedi Master's arm and leg with the edge of his saberstaff.

Fain then gives up " Ok I yeld , but kill me then kill a thousand Lord Vivicar will never stop. " Terra then joins her master and turns to Fain " _Master Fain , you will not die my master can help you_ "

"_ no one can help me the darkness is coming_ " Fain responds as Terra turns to her master "_ he is getting worse, we should hurry._ " When Eraqus was about to do the shielding ritual a bounty hunter walks in and sees Fain is down thinking it can save him some trouble. Terra then blocks his path " _save who some trouble, what is going on here_ ? "

_" I am a official representative of the Hutt Cartel, that man belongs to us. The Guiding Hand has gone too far Jedi do not get to interfere with our business at lest not without consequences. "_ The bounty hunter then demands that the Jedi hand Fain over to him or the Republic will see what the Hutts will do.

"_ Fain belongs to us not the Hutts_ "

_" If the Hutts don't get him then every Republic agent here on this planet will find their problems more harder "_

_" Our laws tell us to never forget the people who had helped you and our friends, you can ask aid of the Jedi Order. " _

The bounty hunter then agrees on the terms and lets the Jedi keep Fain, Eraqus then preforms the ritual and shields Fain form the plaguemaster draining him greatly in the process. Eraqus then asks about the plaguemaster to which Fain is unable to provide any further details, Eraqus then suggest that Fain should leave this world. Tharan admits that Eraqus has done a good job in dealing with the Hutts and the Guiding Hand when Holiday shows up reporting that someone been calling the office asking for Eraqus to call back, with this they part ways. Eraqus then heads back to the spaceport when he sees Tharan and Holiday there. They then make a bid to travel with Eraqus stating their desire for adventure, and seeing the galaxy.

Eraqus then allows them to board the ship where he speaks with Syo Bakarn who seems impressed with his work, Eraqus respond " that was not me its my padawan when we confronted Fain after a bounty hunter came in and she defend him and insist that Fain stays with the Jedi. Syo then speaks of another pressing matter regarding a distress signal from the Republic ship Carida, then telling him of the passenger on board named Laranna Fain. " _from this call it sounds like this person is suffering from the plague, find the ship and do what you can._ "


	13. Ch 10 : Distress Call

**Distress Call **

Following the call received from Master Syo Bakarn, Eraqus reroutes the ship to the Carida in the Distant Outer Rim and prepares to dock with it upon entering the system where it is located. Eraqus then commands his Padawan to remain onboard their ship while he enters the Carida.

" _Yes Master_ " was Terra's reply while he boards the Republic ship. Upon entering several solders pointed their blasters at Eraqus when their commander Lieutenant Bela Whinn told them to hold your fire stating the Jedi the council had sent arrived. The soldiers then returned to their assigned stations while the commander talked to Eraqus " _sorry, Jedi we are a little on edge._ "

" _is everything ok ?_ "

" _we are a bit shaken but still alive , no thanks to the Jedi here. she was a good passenger at first but then we ran into a imperial ambush, she fraught them off and nearly got killed after a day or so she started talking strange and then the slaughter. _"

Bela then summarizes the events that happened including sending out a call for medical assistance and a Jedi Master had answered the call and stated that the Jedi Master had scars that he tried to hide, the person whom he healed was different after he left.

" _It is possible that that healer is not a Jedi at all._ "

Bela states that the Jedi is healed , and they managed to trap her in another room after a struggle, when a soldier reports that the Jedi is trying to slice into another room to escape and may attempt to shut down the ship's systems. Bela then request aid from Eraqus.

" _don't let Laranna kill any more of my men...good luck_ "

Back at Eraqus's starship the Defender Terra paces back and forth feeling a bit unsettling and disturbed by the recent events, beginning to care more about life and the people around her forming a sort of bond with her master much like the bond she has with Raigho her older brother, then sits down on the co-pilot's seat and then focusing on her bond with her master, Terra is then able to join her mind with her master's and enters a force meld with him, being able to see what he sees.

Eraqus then gos into the next room where he finds the Jedi Laranna Fain tampering with the controls on the console. Eraqus was already near his limit having done two missions without rest and haveing carry the burden of the shielding ritual to shield the Jedi form the plaguemaster. He confronts Laranna.

" _you are ill you need help_ "

"_ but I never felt better in my life , this ship is nearly under my control._ " Laranna then explains what she herd from Vivicar was the right thing to do and draws her lightsaber and attacks. Eraqus draws his weapon in defense but is soon driven into a corner by the Jedi knight's relentless onslaught. ( " _Master_ " ) Terra's voice calls out to him in his mind her wish to protect those close to her allowed her to connect to her master through the force (_ " add my strength to yours and don't give up together we can do this. "_ )

Eraqus then reaches out joining minds with his Padawan. As her mind joined his, new strength infused his body. Eraqus drew upon their combined power and uses it defeating the Jedi Knight with a non lethal attack. Laranna then gets back up and uses the force to knock Eraqus off his feet and runs to the airlock locking herself in and calling to Eraqus at the same time. " _no I will not let the darkness take me, go away or I will open the airlock , I will rather die then be taken._ "

Eraqus then imposes his will on the Jedi knight " _you do not want to open the airlock , you want to come here._ " Laranna then unlocks the door.

" _everything is going to be ok , don't worry Laranna._ " Eraqus then focuses his power and shields Laranna, also drawing on some of his Padawan's strength at the same time as she is still connected to him, but it effected Eraqus more than Terra. Laranna then asks " _what did you do ? you look soo weak, but the voice is gone. "_

Eraqus then explains is a shielding ritual the same thing that has saved her father. Laranna states that it has taken a lot out of Eraqus but for herself it is like nite and day, she then thanks him and locks herself in the storeroom till they reach port.

Eraqus then uses the holocomm and makes contact with Lord Vivicar after exchanging a few harsh words Eraqus contacts the commander who then unlocks the door and tells Eraqus that they will set a course for the the Republic capital when everything is finished. Eraqus then returns to his starship and contacts the Jedi Council with news of the event, stating that Lord Vivicar was ounce a Jedi.

Master Syo then brings word that two other Jedi Masters had gone silent one at Alderaan and the other at Tatooine. This gets Terra's attention " what about my brother ? he was sent to Alderaan. " Terra fears he may had been silenced or become forced to remain silent. Eraqus then looks at his padawan " _calm yourself Terra remember the Jedi code There is no emotion, there is peace_. "

Terra then grips a fist in frustration and looks down trying to calm her feelings of her only family, thinking something bad has happened.


	14. Ch 11 : Looking Out for the Little Guy

**Looking out for the little guy**

Terra wants to go to check on her brother but Eraqus had other plans of doing the mission that is more important, Eraqus then asks " _master syo what are the current details of the two missions_ ? "

"_ I am sorry these are two very recent events so i cannot say what is happening for certain but, rumor has it that Jedi Master Eriz Vossan is on Tatooine claiming to be searching for the ultimate species of warriors after seeing a vision he was there to forge a diplomacy with another culture Eriz also hired a guide there as well one of the master's last transmissions indicated that the guide had contracted Sand Rot an illness caused by prolonged exposure to desert terrain the guide's name is Rowan Delk.  
As for Alderaan master Satele Shan sent Raigho there to be her eyes its one of the reasons why she had chosen him to be her Padawan she feels he can calm down the situation and keep an eye on the Jedi Master there to help out when the needs arise but lately they gone silent._ _I think these two are plague related and there is already a small group of Jedi already at Alderaan._

_You are able to do these missions as you see fit act quickly and may the force be with you._ "

Eraqus then responds " _I see, I will investigate the problem at ounce master_. " They then take their seats at the bridge with Eraqus telling his Padawan " _set a course for Tatooine_ " feeling that Tatooine is a more pressing matter.

" _yes master_ " was Terra's response as she then inputs the coordinates onto the ship's system and remains silent after and engages the hyperdrive a certain fury can be seen in her eyes but she then focuses on the mission on hand and warps out in the system over the planet mumbling something under her breath. " _Tatooine , I never thought I be seeing this world again._ "

" _is something wrong Terra ?_ "

" _this world is where my brother and I lived before we went to the Jedi Order_ "

Upon landing they seek out Rowan Delk who appears angry with his caretaker " _Tyrants, damm tyrants the lot of you, treating a grown man like he is a baby, like he cannot take care of himself._ "

Terra then talks to her master "_ for someone who is said to be ill, he seems to be loud. _"

Rowan's caretaker attempts to get him to rest telling him to lie down. Eraqus then approaches the group as Rowan sits on the bed complaining "_ I will make as much noise as I want, hey Jedi you a friend of Master Eriz ? Get the nurse here off my back will you ?_ "

" T_hat Jedi master is exactly the reason why we are here._ " Eraqus replys, the caretaker then allows them to chat but doesn't allow Rowan to go outside. Rowan then asks about the Jedi master seeking what does Eraqus know about the current problem if there is one. Eraqus then summarizes the current events about a Jedi plague.

" _Jedi plague , begging your pardon, I do not believe it. Sure maybe some people but __Master Eriz_ he seems to be one of the most level headed guy I seen. "

Terra then talks to the guide " _we seen what this plague can do the people we saved are one of the best, its time we face reality_ " the guide then gives up telling them_ " if you want to talk to him , you are free to but he is just as sane as you or me._ "

the guide then tells Eraqus " _the last time i was with the master he was with them annoying little Jawas, really impressed him how they managed to survive out there, they are friendly folk even if they do not understand the meaning of the words private property. If the Jedi master is not with them I am sure they will help you find him._ "

Eraqus then thanks the guide and gos into the desert with Terra to find the Jawas locating them in a distant outpost they approached a Jawa named Tteek Tlek, who tells them to destroy some war droids and gather some sandcrawler parts, since without the crawler Tteek cannot continue the trading business telling the Jedi that a desert-walker had them salvage their own crawler for parts.  
Eraqus then makes a deal " _if i get you the parts can you help me find the desert-walker ?_ "

The deal is then made , Eraqus and Terra go hunt for the parts following the Jawa's directions in finding and destroying the war droids returning with the parts listed. " _I believe these are what you are looking for_ ?" The Jawas keep their end of the bargain and gives Eraqus a hood and recording from the Jedi master. Eraqus then returns to the clinic with a encrypted holo-recording saying that Rowan Delk can help decrypt it.

The recording talks about researching the species of Tatooine and then getting a vision of the coming darkness at a cave, telling him he needs to gather warriors to fight against it , these warriors the visions spoke of are the sand people. Eraqus then tells Rowan " _every jedi afflicted by this plague speaks of the words the darkness is coming._ "  
Eraqus then decides to check out the cave where the Jedi master had his vision. Rowan then warns Eraqus about the hazards of traveling in the desert.


	15. Ch 12 : Visions in the sand

**Visions in the sand**

Terra turns to her master " _currently our only lead is on where Master Vossan has gone is the vision he mentioned._ " After looking at the map the location of the cave is at northern Jundland located between the Jundland Mountains to the west and the area known as the Deathly Heat. "_ I know that area , its near the dune seas the locals often regard it has highly hostile, we will need a speeder to get around here._ " Terra then added.

Eraqus then gos to a vender to see if he can get a hold of a two man speeder bike after a unsuccessful first attempt he imposes his will on the vender "_ that is more than enough, you will give me the speeder._ " The vender then gives the speeder to Eraqus then turning to his Padawan and telling her to climb on. They then make their way to the cave where the Jedi Master had the vision and enter.

" its so dark in here " Terra remarks about the cave feeling like a empty void she then takes out her lightsaber and lighting it up and casting a blue glow on the cave's wall they then enter a large room where there are three torches. Eraqus then tells Terra to light them up after it is done they then see four carvings on the wall showing four scenes.

_~ The first scene shows Tatooine as a lush and vibrant world not how it is today and there are four species also sharing it._  
_~ The second scene calamity strikes, Tatooine is turned into a desert one of the original races become extinct, another the Jawas flees to shelters, the third and forth brave the desert._  
~ _The third scene shows a war that rages between the two surviving races one is now known as the sand people the other is a long lost unknown race.  
~ __The forth scene shows that the sand people are victorious ruling as the warrior kings._

Eraqus then gets a call from the guide Rowan Delk asking about the success of the investigation asking him about the vision. Eraqus reveals the truth behind it " _what Eriz saw was not a vision it is only a stone carving made by the sand people._ "

"_ a carving ? Master Eriz never told me about a carving... What did it show ?_ "

Eraqus then summarizes the pictures on the wall stating that the oldest group on the planet are the sand people. Rowan responds "_ so the sand people are the oldest race here , still I cannot imagine that Master Eriz will attempt to work with the sand people, at least the Jawas are good for droid repair._ "

" _He said it himself he saw the vision on the wall and set out to find the ultimate warriors_ "

Terra then reminds the guide "_ the symptoms of the plague is delusions , paranoia, violence._ "

The guide then tells Eraqus that a group of sand people had been very aggressive lately, normally they will stay close to their camps. " this may be something worth looking into " Rowan responds. He then suggests meeting at a settlement named Malcolm's Dunes in the Dune Sea. The settlement has seen a lot of Sand People activity recently and Master Vossan may be involved.  
" I will meet you out there, I know some of these people and can help you in this investigation "

Eraqus then accepts the guide's aid and makes his move.


	16. Ch 13 : Death in the Dunes

**Death in the Dunes**

Eraqus and Terra travel to the Malcolm's Dunes located in the Dune Sea there they meet Rowan Delk as he had promised, as they walked into the settlement they found bodies all over the area. Terra turns to her master " _what happened here looks like someone just came through and butchered everyone._ "  
In another room Rowan talks to Hale Malcolm " _we got broken equipment, a pile of wounded, and food stores are almost completely gone._"

" _those lunatics and a Jedi said he was your friend, so we trusted him_ " said another person in the room. "_ you better have a very good reason why this Master Eriz keeps sending these sand people to attack us_ "

This conversation is being herd by Eraqus and he approaches them "_ that is the Jedi I am looking for, where is he ?_ "

" A_nother Jedi , dammit Rowan why do you keep leading them here.. and you brought two this time. _ " Malcom responds in a rather cold tone seeming annoyed with the two Jedi who is now in the room." _Listen here we already lost a lot thanks to that Master Whats-His-face and his army of Sand People. Why don't you just leave and not cause any more trouble_. "

Eraqus then tries to negotiate with the settlers in the Malcolm's Dunes which appears to be a shaky start as the survivors do not seem ready to trust another Jedi after what had happened to the Jedi Master. Terra then talks to the settlers " _I can assure you we are not with the Jedi Master, we are here on our own will._ "

Hale then reluctantly give them a map showing the location of the Jedi Master and also offer to assist Eraqus. " _when you are ready, there is something I should say though these Sand People they seem stronger than normal. _"

The group then checks their equipment and prepare to leave when Terra stops just as they walk out the settlement remembering something of a childhood memory her adoptive parents were killed by the Tusken Raiders and wonders if this event is related to the attack many years ago and a vision that her master will get injured in the coming battle.  
Eraqus then calls to his Padawan which snaps her out of her trance but a certain fire burned in her eyes.


	17. Ch 14 : The Ultimate Warriors

**The Ultimate Warriors**

The company then gos to the cave where Master Eriz is at. Terra soon stops at the entrance , Eraqus takes note of his Padawan and checks on her " _is something wrong ?_ "  
" _I sense darkness._ "

They then enter the cave and is then met by heavy resistance as they are then attacked by Tusken Raiders as they go deeper, Malcom's group then calls to the two Jedi "_ we will hold the sand people off , use this time to get to Master Eriz_ " Eraqus then calls to his padawan " _lets go_ " Malcom's team then cuts them a path and the two Jedi get into a large cavern. It appears to have been modified into a lab.  
Master Eriz then talks to the Jedi " _you are about to witness it after weeks of work finally an end to the darkness. these sand people will be my answer against the darkness._ "

Eraqus then tells the Jedi master " _you are unwell let us help you_ "

" _no, I am not unwell, not unwell at all_ " Eriz then tells Eraqus that the weak should be cast out, Terra steps in " _we who are in the Jedi Order should protect all people that was how we are raised , if we got sick you throw those people out as well ?_ "  
The Jedi Master respond yes " _throw out all that is weak so we can defeat the darkness, if you are one you will be cast out as well. _ " Eriz then attacks Eraqus , by now the use of the shielding ritual is takeing its toll on Eraqus rendering him unable to defend he is forced to retreat the Jedi Master's relentless attacks of Jar'Kai while Terra watches after she was finished with the Tusken Raiders that attacked her.  
Eraqus then took an injury where Eriz grazed him with the saber being able to get away on time if not he could had lost an arm. Eraqus is then forced into a corner and finds himself weakened and tired. Eriz then was about to deal the finishing attack when Terra jumps in blocking the attack on her master with her lightsaber.

Terra Avalon with her mastery of Form V Shien style combat eventually drove the Jedi master to his knees when she lands an attack to Eriz's side and stops just as she cuts into the Jedi master nearly maiming him, when she hears her master's voice stopping her attack if not she could had killed Eriz but it did injure him. Terra then drops to her knees and calls her master to finish the ritual. The recent events are beginning to take a toll on Terra that even Eraqus had taken note of her attacks had become more focused and aggressive.

Eriz lay on the ground as Eraqus drags himself over to him putting a hand on the Jedi Master he shields him from the plague before losing consciousness himself. Terra remembers that Tharan is at the space port and contacts him requesting pickup, telling him of the two injured people. Terra then draws on her own power to stabilize her master and Eriz.

Back on-board the ship Terra contacts Master Syo in place of her master. " _master Syo , the mission to Tatooine has taken casualties, I am taking them back to the Jedi Temple, Master Eriz has been shielded but has taken a lethal injury and Eraqus also got injured the burden of the shielding ritual is beginning to take its toll on him._ "

Terra then takes the pilots seat and sets a course back to Tython.


	18. Ch 15 : Alderaan Diplomacy

**Alderaan Diplomacy**

After landing Terra seek out medical help for the two wounded Jedi, Master Eriz and Eraqus. Terra then walks outside the Jedi temple she done all she can but wishes more can be done as she descended the front steps of the rediscovered Jedi Temple on Tython, the expanse of the serene planet spreading out with brilliance and beauty wrapped in the energy of the living force.  
Terra breathed in the atmosphere hungrily allowing the environment to restore a feeling of rejuvenation as surely as the leaves on the vast array of trees lavished in the light of the sun's rays, painting them various hues of gold, yellow, and orange. She silently recites the Jedi Code in hopes it will heal herself and release the emotions she had felt regarding the events that are controlled by the hand of fate.

" _Terra, a moment before you slip away._ " The voice of the Jedi Grandmaster brought Terra back to reality. Terra turns to face the grandmaster and out of respect bows to her "_ Master Satele._ "  
By this time Satele had seen the results of this war battling along side her fellow Jedi and the Republic against the Empire and Sith, she seen friends and allys give their life for the peace of the galaxy.  
" Terra, I am glad I found you here a problem had arisen to a point of civil war as a result of the Jedi master that was sent to Alderaan going silent, we then gotten a transmission from Raigho stating the problem has been averted but unstable. " The grandmaster then speaks about the history of the planet stating it used to be a part of the Republic, but now it is on the brink of collapse. " _shortly after ascending the queen and heir to the throne were killed , now the remaining parties are fighting over who gets the throne._ "

" _sounds rough but what can I do ?_ "

"_ following your report to Master Syo and consulting the Council, I've decided not to send a battalion of Jedi, but a much smaller, inconspicuous team to hopefully resolve the conflict with as little bloodshed as possible…_  
_you will join in this team as well._ _we think it may be too late to save the Jedi master who was sent there before, the Jedi in question is Master Sidonie Garen which may be plague related which can put the peace process in jeopardy. "  
_

_" so any leads where I can find the Jedi Master ? "_

Master Satele then points out that the Jedi master is working with House Organa and holding a private summit Terra is then to work with the two Jedi already there.  
"_ resolve the problem with as little violence as you can , you are free to do as you see fit_ "

" _Yes master_ " was her reply Terra then walks back inside to the docking bay there she finds her master she then gos over to him " _you are ok._ " Eraqus reassures his padawan "_ Its just a minor injury, but I cannot say the same about Master Eriz, I herd the details from the Jedi Council just be careful about letting your emotions control you. _ "

Terra looks down " yes master " but deep inside she wanted some time alone not sure if she can continue with the mission. Eraqus then tells Terra to focus on the mission she will have time for introspection later, forcing her to focus on the mission on hand as they get on their starship.  
Takeing their place on the ships bridge Eraqus then tells Terra to set a course to Alderaan. Terra quickly sets the location on the map and fires up the engines launching the ship into space. They then enguage the hyperspace drive to make the jump to Alderaan, landing at the spaceport there.

They find the planet in the midst of a civil war as a result of the recent actions done by the Jedi master, Raigho has then made a ceasefire among the two rival houses. Now Master Sidonie Garen is nowhere to be seen. Eraqus then gos to House Organa there they find Raigho as a guard to the royal house after a botched kidnapping of Lew Organa.  
Raigho then summarizes the events that had happened but he cannot provide any further aid instead tells Eraqus " t_he Jedi Master should be at the summit._ "

Eraqus then gos over to the summit at Sendoth Ruins in the Glarus Valley. There the Jedi Master ordered the guards to bar anyone else from entering. During the summit, the plague-affected Jedi Master had already proceeded to bring war on Alderaan due to her madness. Clouded by the plague which made her aggressive, she believed that the only future for Alderaan was war, so she brought incriminating evidence on each of the Houses to the summit, reminding them of old grudges, and spurring escalation of the conflict. Eraqus then approaches them "_ calm down , war is not the right answer._ "  
When Eraqus managed to calm the delegates down, Garen became enraged and then challenged Eraqus, unleashing her Force powers. The Consular bested her in combat and was able to use the shielding technique to save the insane Master. Regaining her senses, Sidonie noted that the Consular seemed weak from shielding her. Apologizing for her actions, Sidonie left handling the summit to the Consular and reported back to the Jedi Council.


	19. Ch 16 : Terra's destiny

**Terra's destiny**

After the mission at Alderaan Eraqus reports what he learned to Master Syo using the holocomm on the starship. The Jedi Council has had no luck tracking Lord Vivicar. Until he is found, there will be no way to completely stop the plague, and requests that Eraqus returns to Tythron to present the findings to the Jedi Council in the Jedi Temple, to help them plan their next move against Lord Vivicar.

" _Yes master_ " was his response and takes their seat at the ship's bridge. Eraqus then plots a course back to Tythron launching the ship into space and engages the hyperdrive, warping out over their ancient homeworld and makes landfall at the spaceport in the Jedi then presents his findings to the Jedi Council, Raigho also returned from the mission and is seen standing near Satele Shan. Master Syo then asks Eraqus to report what he has learned.

" _all the effected masters talk about guilt of leaving their friend Parkanas Tark behind at Malachor III, I think this person is Lord Vivicar, the Sith behind this Jedi Plague._ "

"_ interesting but it still doesn't tell provide us with any more info for his actions till he is defeated there will be no end to this plague. we wish we could had given you better news_. " said one of the council members. Satele then responds " _despite using everything we have we are no closer to finding Lord Vivicar._ "

Eraqus then brings up a link between the Jedi Masters and Vivicar, suggesting that it is an act of vengeance implying that Parkanas and Vivicar is the same person. The Council believes that Parkanas should had been dead.

" _Not dead_ " said another person who just walked in, Satele then looks at the person who just came in telling her " _Yuon ? I told those Padawans to keep an eye on you , you should be resting._ "

" _no , my Padawan, my fellow Jedi should hear the truth behind this._ " Master then reveals the truth behind Malachor III stating it was the burial ground of Terrak Morrhage, a Human male Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire, dead centuries before the Cold War. His spirit remained dormant until it was awakened by a Jedi expedition composed of Parkanas Tark, Duras Fain, Sidonie Garen, Eriz Vossan, Cin Tykan and herself.  
Morrhage's spirit played with the emotions of the young Jedi and drove them insane. Having escaped the planet, they reported their discovery to the Jedi Council, which declared the planet as barren.  
"_ the memory of this event still haunts me_ " Yuon concluded.

" _The holocrons said that Terrak Morrhage created the plague._ "

Yuon explains more of the history and suggest a daring strategy to locate Lord Vivicar acting as the focus and reverses the connection to find Vivicar with Eraqus acting as the intermediary providing a barrier between herself and the Sith.  
The council did not seem too happy with the plan since if it fails it can take Yuon's life. Eraqus then steps in " _this is the only lead we have_ " stating his decision with the plan. The Council was reluctant to give permission but agrees with Eraqus' decision and allows Yuon to carry out the plan as long as her former Padawan stays with her.

Yuon then makes preparations to carry out her plans telling Eraqus to meet her in the meditation room when he is ready. Eraqus talks to his Padawan " _I am going to follow through with Master Yuon Par's plan you can use this time for introspection if you like_ " giving Terra a chance to take a break in which she does finding a quiet place outside the Jedi Temple.

Terra sits down on a grassy area and finding herself reciting the Jedi Code, and looking back on all the recent events that had happened.  
" _you ok ?_" said a voice Terra looks up and sees her brother standing there, but remains silent. Terra then feels a force call out to her she tries to shake off the feeling but it was to great and attempts to run back inside the temple. She is stopped by Raigho " _what your master did is their own choice , you must let it go such things are beyond our control._ "  
A wall has been built around her mind repelling her brother's voice and force power. This action has gotten Raigho concerned and he runs after her as Terra runs into the mediation room where she finds Eraqus on the ground and Yuon Par standing over him and about to finish off the Jedi Consular. Terra draws her weapon and blocks the attack " _who are you ? and let Yuon go _"

The sith lord Vivicar taunts the young Jedi Padawan "_ I sense a disturbance in you , you seek power but you are afraid to use it , your wish is to protect friends and allys_ "  
That enraged Terra who at this point will attempt to do anything for her friends and tempoary tapping into the dark side unleashing a frenzied display of shien form badly injuring the Jedi Master and was about to kill her when she heard a voice call out through the force as it rang out in the room " _Stop !_ "

Her brother's voice snapped Terra out of her fury and she dropped to the ground panting. Raigho then approaches her. Terra sees the bad injuries that the Jedi Master sustained and called to her brother to stay away and rushes out the door. Raigho looks around the room and finds a datapad on the ground and checks it revealing the location of lord Vivicar he then shows the findings to the Jedi Council and that both jedi got injured as a result of the event. Raigho's final test was to put together a strike team to take down Lord vivicar.

Raigho decides to find his sister and finds her at the temple's spaceport, he then trys to convince her to stay but she walks off telling him "_your place is here. Your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find_ " taking her master's starship.


	20. Ch 17 : Vivicar strike team

**Vivicar strike team**

Raigho becomes a Jedi knight as a result of his work at Alderaan the rank given to him prior to starting the next mission. He soon feels distraught over his sister's words, thinking to himself ( _my sister seems to had become a completely different person since joining the Jedi Order._ ) he then responds " _so I am a Jedi knight ? what of my sister she seems so different. _" Satele comforts him saying people can change no matter how close you are to them before for now lets just focus on this mission, Vivicar knows we are coming.

Raigho then puts together a strike team to capture Lord Vivicar consisting of the following people Eraqus, Satele, Elsa and four others, Raigho also enlisted soldiers of the Republic army, and launches the mission after a briefing. Raigho's strike team then travels to Lord Vivicar's ship and boards it. They then battle their way to the command deck there Vivicar awaits them after exchanging a few harsh words Vivicar attacks strikeing down all the solders who approached him wounding the soldiers.  
Seeing that this approach is not working Raigho then calls out to his team through the force " _lets join minds_ " adapting the united we stand and divided we fall philosophy, now acting as one the team they defeat Vivicar with no casualties. Master Syo then contacts the strike team stating he and the other council members felt a shift in the force when Vivicar is defeated and requests that they return to Tython

Back at Tython, the Jedi Council decides it is ready for Raigho to become a Jedi master due to his leadership skills and combat ability.  
" Raigho's quick actions had saved the Jedi Order so we have come to a decision to grant you the title of Master do you accept ? "asked Satele.  
" _Thank you master , but I do not feel i am ready there is something i want to do before I accept the rank of master._ " Raigho responds.

Satele wonders why and asks him.

" there is someone I want to save , bring back to the Jedi Order this is a personal problem when it is complete I will accept the rank and its duties " Raigho responds.


End file.
